Catching Dally
by Flag
Summary: One day the gang catches Dally and someone else in their house doing something they should definately NOT be doing there! The gang is shocked!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, I was bored last night and couldn't sleep and had a bit too much sugar coughEctasycough (jokes) and THIS is what popped into my little brain. It's only going to be 2 chapters long, and I already have the other one written but I want a review on this before I post it:P It's stupid, and quite possibly disgusting in the next chapter. It's not that you think. You've been warned. I own nothing.

When Darry, Steve, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Johnn and Two-Bit approached the door, they all stopped at once.

"Did you just hear that?" Sodapop asked.

"Uh, I think so," Steve said and Ponyboy's ears went red.

"In OUR house?" Darry almost shouted. A mans house is his castle, and there is NO WAY Dally was doing _that_ in there!

"He's gotta do it somewhere…" said Two-Bit. "An' there's no way he could do it at his place…"

Darry held a finger to his lips to show the gang to be quiet. He whispered "Now, careful. We don't know who all's in there, and this could be dangerous once they know we've caught them."

"What if it's Sandy?" Steve teased Soda.

"With Dally? No way. What if it's Evie?"

"NO way, we do it all the time," Steve replied.

"Yeah, well, me and Sandy almost do, you know, we get all ready and everything, but she doesn't actually want to do _it_ until she's sure it won't hurt her." Steve sniggered and Ponyboy's whole face went red. Johnny was trying his best to be not noticed, and Two-Bit was trying to balance an empty beer bottle on his nose while Darry gave him an your-an-idiot look.

"Did you pick that up off the street?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, thought there might still be some in it…" Everyone gave him a disgusted look, and it sounded like someone from somewhere nearby shouted "Aids!" in a squeaky voice.

Darry approached the door and opened it to reveal very redfaced Dally and a panting…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

Darry opened the door to reveal a very red faced Dally and a panting…

Tim Shepard!

Everyone gasped. Dally and Tim? Sure, they were friends, but… Since when do friends do _that _with each other?

"Sit… now," Darry growled. "On the floor, don't want you contaminating the couch any more…"

Dally did, but Tim just stood next to him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Darry asked.

"It was just for fun…" Dally said, and Tim smiled an odd kind of smile.

"Yeah, it _is_ fun, Superman," Steve chimed in, apparently feeling sorry for the two hoods.

"What.. but.. In my house?" Darry asked.

"Yeah... couldn't at Bucks, someone's always there," said Dally.

"But... couldn't you do it at his place or something?" Darry asked, pointing at Tim.

"Angela never leaves the damn house," said Tim.

"So you thought you could do _it_ here?" shouted Darry.

"Well, it's not dangerous!" said Dally, and once again they heard the strange "Aids!" shout come from what seemed to be outside their window.

"Well…" Darry said, running out of arguments.

"Sure, if your not careful like him bad things can happen!" Dally said, pointing at Steve.

"Hey, just because me and Evie like to try different things all the time, and fixing the mistakes has cost hundreds of dollars to date doesn't mean you can use me and her as an example!" exclaimed Steve.

"And two guys probably _is_ a lot safer than a guy and a girl anyways…" Soda added. At this, Johnny and Ponyboy went into the kitchen.

"Well, still!" Darry said.

"Yeah, you could have just used this!" said Two-Bit, pointing the beer bottle at tem.

"How…?" Steve asked, and Two-Bit gave them a demonstration. About half way through, Tim took the bottle from him.

"Did you drink this?" he asked.

"Nope, I tried but there was nothing left." Strangely enough, everyone thought they heard someone shout "Aids!" in a strange high pitch familiar voice from somewhere nearby.

Tim took the bottle and dropped it out the window. Someone said "Ow!" in a squeaky voice, or so they thought.

Darry was staring at Two-Bit for his little demonstration and looked ready to scream. Steve and Soda hurriedly left to see if someone actually was under the window.

"TWO-BIT GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOUR SOBER AND DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Shouted Darry, and Two-Bit wisely left.

"If you two so much as _think_ of doing that here again, I'll call the cops." Darry said. "Now get out."

Wisely, Tim and Dally left, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Geez…" Tim said, watching as Yoda turned Steve and Soda into mushrooms while saying "Aids I say, Aids!" over and over again.

"Yeah, I had no idea Darry would care _that_ much."  
"Well, you know how people around here view _that_."

"Yeah, but I thought he would at least be a little accepting. I mean, its fine if it's a guy and a girl, but as soon as it's two boys its wrong." Dally said.

They walked silently for a few minutes, completely ignoring Darth Vader waving his light saber at Yoda. After they got into the vacant lot, they stopped.

"..Dally?" Tim said, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah, Tim?" Dally said, looking Tim softly in the eye.

Tim looked Dally in the eye, and moved a step closer. He looked concerned, as concerned as Dally had ever seen him. When Tim next spoke, his voice was soft and worried.

"Looks like we need to find a new place to Polka Dance."

A/N: Haha. Grins Review! Did anyone actually find that funny? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
